Nightmare Lyre
Nightmare Lyre is a Norwegian multi-instrumentalist, music producer, visual artist and composer. She started making solo music and playing in various different bands as far back as 2008, before releasing her solo music debut album Elements of Suffering in 2012. In 2017, she started Negative Øhio together with Gigakoops, whom she had befriended and collaborated with before on several music projects. Her musical influences are rooted in Punk, Metal, Prog and Electronic, often combining them in various different ways in her compositions. Instruments As a multi-instrumentalist, Nightmare knows how to play several different instruments. She is completely unable to read traditional note notation, and is therefore mostly self-taught. She started off with playing guitar after being gifted one, but never managed to get into all the chords and such usually associated with the instrument. She did however make up her own chaotic and sloppy way of playing it, focusing on power chords, frantic noodling and pure chaos, which she used in several grindcore songs. This also laid the groundwork for getting comfortable with free improvisation, which became a big part of Negative Øhio's sound. Later she bought herself a drum set, which to this day is the instrument she consider herself the most skilled at. Due to the difficulties of recording drums at home her solo work mostly uses programmed drums, but she did play percussion in several local bands. After using a lot of digital ukulele parts in her solo music, she decided to get herself a real-life one as well, namely an electric baritone ukulele. She found this instrument to be much easier to handle than a guitar due to its compact size, and have used it extensively in Negative Øhio's music. She can also play some piano, keyboards, bass and otamatone. Persona Nightmare Lyra is the visual representation of Nightmare Lyre as a musician and person online. She's a mix of a dragon and a horse, and speaks exclusively in black metal-esque screams and grunts. Despite her somewhat aggressive and hostile looking features, she's actually pretty nice and tries to be friendly to anyone who isn't a bigot. Most of her body resembles that of a dragon-person, with a dragon's head, black reptilian wings and horns. However, she has hooves instead of claws on her feet and she seemingly also has a horse's tail and ash-gray fur. Under the fur and tail hair, she has scales and a dragon's tail. Trivia * Her lucky animal is the ladybug, which was the first creature she saw after being born. * She has an extensive collection of bad movies, as she finds them more fun than good ones most of the time. Her favorites includes Troll 2, Home Alone: The Holiday Heist, My Stepbrother Is A Vampire?! and Ben & Arthur. * Unsurprisingly as somebody with a dragon OC, she loves to collect things in general and is a big advocate for physical media over digital only when possible financially. * As a child she didn't actually enjoy listening to music, but found an appreciation for the medium through the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater video game series and Daft Punk music videos. Category:Negative Øhio Band Category:Real Life Category:Musicians Category:Lore & Fiction